infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules (Film)
Hercules is a Superhero Film based on the superhero Hercules, which in turn is based on the Greek Mythological Character of the same name, and the fourth film in the Infinite Ultimate Cinematic Universe. It is also the fourth film in Chapter 1. Plot Summary After witnessing the death of his wife at the hands of his uncle and stepmother, Hercules wanders the Earth alone for thousands of years. However, after coming across a woman who looks like his wife, Hercules must protect her with all his strength after Hera and Hades look to take revenge on their enemy. Synopsis In Ancient Greece, the hero Hercules fights an undead army sent by Hades, who is attempting to kill his nephew. Hercules is successful in defeating the army alongside the Head General Caretheus, angering Hades, who schemes with Hera, Hercules’s stepmother to make him pay. When Hercules returns to his wife Megara, Hera and Hades cast a spell on him, forcing him to murder his wife. They then curse him with immortality so he can walk with the guilt of killing his wife. Thousands of years later, Hercules wanders the Earth and breaks contact with his father Zeus so he can walk alone. Going under the name Mitchell Quaid, he begins taking odd jobs around the world. One day, Mitchell enters Metro City and enters a coffee shop. There he witnesses a woman named Megan Cross, who looks exactly like Megara. After realising that she does not recognise him, he is then scolded by Megan’s brother Evan. Meanwhile, Hera sees that Hercules has met Megan and meets with Hades to discuss this. The two decide to torment Hercules further and then unleash the spirit of the Nemean Lion, which attaches itself to a builder named Guy French, before being ordered to track Hercules down. Mitchell wanders the city and yet again bumps into Megan, who is with her father Byron. She lets him come into her café for coffee and he tells her about his wife. Megan offers him a job and they spend time together, making Byron happy, who only wanted to see his daughter happy. Evan is sceptical of who Mitchell really is, and he tries to find out. Mitchell spends several months at the coffee shop and feelings begin to blossom between Megan and Mitchell. French, going under the name The Lion, tracks Mitchell down and suddenly attacks them. At the same time, Evan reads a book on Greek Mythology and sees Hercules’s face on it. Mitchell is forced to break his oath and Hercules protects Megan from The Lion, who is out for revenge. The Lion escapes and Evan arrives, arresting Mitchell. Hera and Hades visit Mitchell in his cell and taunt him about how they will kill Megan and her family. Hercules pleads with Zeus to help him, and Zeus appears to try and coerce him into coming to Mount Olympus. Hercules refuses, stating that he cannot be around Hera or Hades and that he needs help stopping them. Evan then arrives and questions Mitchell, who confirms everything by breaking the cell door with his bare hands and then he tells Evan and Byron that Megan is in danger. The Lion enters the shop as Megan tries to defend herself. She hides from him but is severely injured. However, before the Lion can finish her off Hercules arrives and fights the Lion, eventually killing it and sending it back to Tartarus. Hercules then kisses Megan and asks Zeus to heal her. Zeus arrives and heals her, but realises it is a distraction as Hercules is headed to the underworld to get his revenge. Hercules confronts Hades and Hera and begins fighting them both- ultimately, they prove to be challenging for him and they defeat him. Hades takes them back to Metro City and throws his body towards Megan. Zeus tries to plead with Hera but she refuses to listen. Hades makes a valiant speech about how he deserves Mount Olympus as Megan cries over Hercules’s body. However, she tells him something Megara once told him and he comes back to life, fighting both villains before they can strike. He defeats them, but instead of killing them, leaves Zeus to send his guards to lock them up. In the aftermath of the attack, Mitchell apologises to Megan and decides to leave for Mount Olympus so he cannot cause any more harm. However, Megan forgives him and allows him to stay working with her. Mitchell chooses to stay with Megan and tells Zeus that if he needs his help, he will come to him. Mitchell and Megan begin a relationship and co-own the coffee shop as Zeus tells Hera and Hades that they need to stop their vendetta against Hercules. As he leaves, Hades reveals to Hera that he has a lock of Hercules’s hair and that they can do something with it. In a mid-credits scene, General Mike Hilton reveals that Hercules has been spotted in Metro City and converses with a man named Dr Gordon Roth. In a post-credits scene, Megan and Mitchell quietly clean up the shop. As this happens, The Lion re-emerges, only to be captured by an unknown person. Cast * Luke Evans as Mitchell Quaid/Hercules * Anna Kendrick as Megan Cross and Megara * Jason Clarke as Hades * Eva Green as Hera * Mike Vogel as Evan Cross * Timothy Dalton as Zeus * Dennis Quaid as Byron Cross * Johnny Whitworth as Guy French/The Lion * Owen Teale as General Caretheus * Arnold Schwarzenegger as General Mike Hilton (uncredited cameo) * Andy Samberg as Dr Gordon Roth (uncredited cameo) Appearances Locations * Metro City * Mount Olympus * The Underworld Items Species * Demigods * Humans * Gods Organisations * Megan's Coffee Shop * Metro City PD Production Notes